indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 26
Back - Next This session was played on October 20, 2017. It lasted five hours, 59 minutes. Synopsis The group wakes from a tense rest at the Oyster and Rav gets jumpy but Seir wakes without the apathetic issues she had the day before. They go confront Hux where they practically have to stop Ryleigh from attacking him for being complacent. Hux tells them to get out of town, so they go to the beach where Zunis rewards them. They return to Bellbury where Eloise is waiting and asks to see her family again. Urrak gets upset and storms out. There’s a bit of an argument, a wrestling match, and a racial slur. Seirixori starts shifting into a bear because of her anger and Gunnloda tries squirting everyone with a water bottle. They arrived in the Cask to cool off and listen to Cyan play, Urrak shared a little about Ancy with Seir, and they made up just in time for Cyan to make everything weird again. Trivia * The music Cyan was playing was infused with a charm spell. When she completed the song after 10 minutes, Ryleigh and Nolanos as well as a couple of the drunks all failed their saves and were charmed. She did this as a preemptive defense against Urrak if she got mad about having Ancy's face. She was worried that the situation was becoming more volatile and was ready to use any magic she needed to to escape if Urrak snapped. Seeing her come in so upset made her start putting her plans into action. Transcript PM DM: MORNING, DAY 8, BLEAKMOURNE Recap: Lady Eloise Moonstream asked you all to seek out components to bring the whole of Bellbury back instead of focusing on her family. Chasing a component, you wound up in a place called Bleakmourne, a harbor town under siege by a kraken, a godlike entity of evil that rests in the bottom of the ocean, using its power to curse and dismay the people who live here. You found the component and killed the kraken’s spy, a woman from Bellbury named Nira, one of the harbor masters. One of the tritons, a race of aquatic protectors who are attempting to take the kraken back to its home on the elemental plane of water, asked you for help and now that his mission is complete, he’s told you that if you can wait for morning, he’ll be able to reward you for your assistance. You also discovered, through Ryleigh’s interrogation, that Bleakmourne residents give the kraken their babies and they return to the sea when they’re old. Everyone in the town is a minion of the kraken, which was evident when many of them- including Captain Seifer- attacked you in the caves under the lighthouse. Seirixori found the component, you guys left the tunnels, and returned to the Oyster for the night where rooms were had and you decided to wait for morning. Exhausted from the fight and the literally oppressive atmosphere, as well as a nice bout of Apathy, you more or less collapsed into your given rooms. PM DM: Ok! So you all wake up and find yourselves gathering in the Oyster. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh is seated at the bar, sipping on water, waiting for the others. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine makes her way downstairs. Seeing Ryleigh at the bar, she seats herself at the furthest stool away PM Seirixori: Seirixori comes bounding down the stairs and goes right up to Ryleigh, shooting a questioning glance at Ravaphine. "Hey, um... would you want to come help me ask Hux some things?" PM DM: Gunnloda and Zunis also show up. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh glances over at Ravaphine and sighs heavily, "Of course, Seirixori. I'll accompany you." PM Seirixori: "Awesome. I think... I'll be good with the asking but he might respond to you better if it doesn't work out." Seirixori turns to Gunnloda and gives her a quick hug, "Hey, we're going to go ask Hux some stuff, did you want to go or hang out here?" PM DM: She blinks and smiles. "You seem to be in a better mood this morning. I'm here to help and I'd rather we didn't split up." PM Seirixori: "Yes, those... dreams were a bit much yesterday. I really don't want to be here anymore but... I don't know. Hux just seemed kind of off." She whispers a little and shrugs. "Might be wrong though." PM DM: Zunis: "I should be able to reward you within the hour." PM Seirixori: "Good to know, well, that should be plenty of time to find and talk to Hux, I think?" She turns to Ravaphine, "Hey, Rav, you gonna stay here or come with us?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh nods at Zunis and stands silently by Seirixori PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav tries to force a smile "I suppose I can come with you. Not sure how much help I'll be though." PM Seirixori: "well we might need a quick exit...if things go wrong." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Ah, yes." she grabs poni out of her bag and hesitates before handing it to Seir Urrak PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Upon seeing the Bellbury Square Urrak's mood immediately sours. Frustrated and angry, with the taste of her mother's stew still on her tongue, she stomps down to Poni's basement PM DM: It's morning in Bellbury and when you get down to Poni's basement, Eloise is sitting there in a chair, watching the portal and eating a bit of bread and cheese. The portal itself shows Ravaphine sitting at the bar in the Oyster. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I'm not surprised yer still 'ere...Couldn't bear to be in that house alone?"(edited) PM DM: She startles a little. "Oh, weren't you... in there?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I was...for a time. Got poofed out for a time." Urrak looks at her with a kind creeping pity. She goes to rest a hand on shoulder but pulls away at the last second. "Ye should rest, though. A proper rest. Even though I'm sure it might be the hardest thing y've ever done, sleep will do ye good. At least y'can be sure they're comin' back." PM DM: Eloise: "I slept when they did. I don't have a town to lead. I have nowhere else to go." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "So what are y'gonna do? Stare at this damn portal all day? Who knows how many parts of this damn machine there are?! It could take months, years, and yer gonna wait fer all these people y've never met instead of havin' us find the two people that matter? Frankly, Miss, I'll never understand ye." Urrak straightens up, and turns towards the portal PM DM: "Maybe not." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak turns back with knitted brows and puffs a disapproving breath out of her nose, and steps into the portal PM DM: Urrak steps out of thin air behind Rav. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine jumps and attempts to grab her dagger PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She realizes it's just urrak and calms down a bit PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Easy with the weapons, wizard! I ain't about t' add more scars just yet." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Bit jumpy, eh?" PM Seirixori: Seirixori stares at Poni for a second and shoves him in her hair, for a quick grab. "Oh hey Urrak! we're going to go talk to Hux, coming?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I'm fine" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Hux? A-aye. I suppose. This about a reward?" PM Seirixori: "Uh no, Zunis said that'll be in about an hour. This is more of a ... um, questioning?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Y'think he's another spy or somethin'?" PM Seirixori: She shrugs, "Or something, there was something weird about him when we mentioned those tunnels. It could be nothing." PM DM: Gunnloda: "If you think he's worth talking to, we seem to have some time to kill." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Sure, lets head out then." PM DM: You all head out of the Oyster and down towards the gate where the fort is. Hux's office is to the left of the gate while the rest of the fort is to the right. PM Seirixori: Seirixori hesitates for a second before going to Hux's office, "Hux?" PM DM: When you open the door, he's sitting there behind a desk doing paperwork. "I wasn't sure you were still here. You were supposed to come talk yesterday." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Something came up." PM DM: Hux: "So what is it you were looking for?" PM Seirixori: "Yes, that. So I was wondering..." Seirixori shuffles a second, "We were looking for something and wondering if you knew where else we could look." PM DM: Hux: "I might if I knew what you were looking for." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh steps forward, her voice is less confident than usual, "we are looking for a magical shard and we believe it is in your city." PM Seirixori: "Or maybe a little outside the city." PM DM: Hux frowns. "Magic? Not a lot of that around here." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh scoffs at the comment and sarcastically replies, "right" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urraks eyes Ryleigh with interest. She didn't think Ryleigh knew how to be sarcastic(edited) PM DM: Hux: "I'll let my men know to keep their eyes open. Is there anything else?" PM Seirixori: "Ugh, figures." Seir mutters. "We could check out some more places, maybe some more tunnels like the one we found under the lighthouse? Got anymore of those?" She grins. PM DM: He narrows his eyes. "That was where you found Bristol's body." PM Seirixori: "Yes. In that tunnel. However, I have a feeling there's more. We could just go check them out." PM DM: Hux: "What is it you think you're going to get from this exchange?" PM Seirixori: "This is useless..., could you please just tell me why you were so worried about us knowing about those secret tunnels?" She asks, attempting to charm him. PM DM: You cast it? PM Seirixori: ((yeah)) PM DM: What's the DC? PM DM: He saved. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak puts her head in her hand and sighs PM DM: Hux: "Some things are secret for a reason. You should leave things you don't understand alone." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh slams her small knife into Hux's desk, "why don't you share that all of your people are just pawns of the deep, Hux? Worried someone above you might not like that you're sharing with outsiders? YOUR PEOPLE SUFFER AND YOU DO NOTHING!" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ryleigh! Gods damn calm down!" she tries to pull her back by a pauldron(edited) PM Seirixori: "Ooh, yay, help." Seirixori grins a little and makes some harmless rumbling. PM DM: Hux stands, his chainmail clinking slightly. He leans forward, hands on his desk and scowls. "I think you need to take a step back. You don't have the right." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak jumps in front of Ryleigh and Seirixiori PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: She holds her hand out behind her as she stands between Hux and them "Hey now, let's all take a deep breath 'ere." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: She places her other hand lightly on the dagger in her sword belt PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh's eyes narrow as she looks up into his face from behind Urrak, "Watch yourself Hux, one day judgement will come and you better pray that it not I who is sent to punish you." Ryleigh jerks her knife out of the table, turns and leaves the office. PM DM: Hux: "I don't know who the hells you all think you are, but if you want to go to the pit, be my guest. Otherwise, I think it's time you finished your business and leave town." PM Seirixori: "Eh, been there already, wasn't that great." Seirixori shrugs and starts pushing people out, "Well, that was useless. Sorry." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Right. Let's go on then" Urrak says as she turns to Seirixiori PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Before she reaches the door, Ryleigh turns back with blind fury on her face... PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak bolts to move herself between Ryleigh and Hux. "Stand down, Paladin." PM DM: Zunis: "Perhaps it would be better if we were to take the Captain's advice, Miss Ryleigh." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh points at Hux, "I promise to return and free your people and when I do, I'll punish you accordingly." She exits. PM DM: Zunis: "If I might suggest the beach..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "All of ye can shut yer faces and the get the hells outta this office!" Urrak swings a pointed finger in the direction of the door PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh storms off in the direction of the beach, mumbling heated words. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav follows, huffing. "And why should we go anywhere near the water after what happened to us yesterday?" PM DM: Zunis: "My squire will be coming with your reward for one." PM DM: Zunis: "Not everything in the water is evil." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs, "Goes badly when I talk to people by myself, goes badly when I ask for help... I should just never talk to people." she mumbles trying to shove everyone out. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't" Rav says quietly PM Seirixori: Seirixori frowns at Ravaphine, kind of hurt "wow, thanks for the confidence." she mutters to herself, following Ryleigh to the beach. PM DM: You all find yourselves down at the beach where Zunis wades into the water again. Soon you see another triton appear, walking out of the water. He has a bag at his hip and a trident of his own in hand. PM DM: He kneels in front of Zunis. "Lord Pumanath, the bag you requested." PM Seirixori: "Fancy," Seir whispers with a grin. PM DM: Zunis thanks him and takes the bag before returning to the rest of you. "We have some items that we've managed to collect over the years that are of no use to us personally, but they might find use with you." PM DM: He reaches into the bag and pulls out a set of plate mail, blue tinted and made with fish and seashell motif. He sets it on the beach, piece by piece. PM Seirixori: "Shiny." PM DM: Zunis: "This armor will allow you to swim and will bring you up to the surface of the water should you go unconscious." PM DM: He pulls out a set of leather armor too, embossed with wave designs. "This is made with walrus leather and has a minor protection enchantment." PM DM: Another dip of his hand into the bag brings out what looks like a blue beanie with white scrolling along the edges. "This will allow you to breathe underwater with a command word." PM Seirixori: "We could have used this stuff a few days ago," Seir whispers to Gunnloda. PM DM: He sets it on the leathers and pulls out a cloak. It's black with gold trim with long pointed edges and a thin tail in the back. "And this will allow you to breathe underwater and swim quickly with the hood up. PM DM: Another dip brings out three rings, two with seafoam green jewels and another with sapphires and waves. "These two will allow you to swim quickly and the third allows you to walk on water." PM DM: He pulls out three potions of water breathing and sets them down. "And the last thing..." He reaches in and pulls a trident from the bag. PM DM: It has greenish blue gems, points that look like tentacles, and a shell in the bottom. "This allows you to command aquatic animals, in addition to being an excellent weapon." PM Seirixori: "Oooh stabby stab." PM DM: ((So that's Leather Armor +1, Cap of Water Breathing, Cloak of the Manta Ray, Mariner's Plate, 3 potions of Water Breathing, 2 Rings of Swimming, a Ring of Water Walking, and a Trident of Fish Command.)) PM DM: Finally, he holds the bag out to Ryleigh. "You may need this to carry it all. You have my gratitude and that of Thalaria for your assistance." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh steps up to Zunis and takes the bag, "Lord Zunis, thank you for these gifts, they are truly irreplaceable. And thank you for helping us retrieve our missing shard." She puts out her hand in offering. PM DM: He shakes it. "If you do wish to make good on your threat to displace the kraken, you can find us here." PM Seirixori: "We ready to get out of this place, kind of hate it." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak slowly takes the pieces of the Mariner's Plate and gathers them in her arms. "Thank ye, Zunis." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh gives a slight bow, "It was not a threat Lord Zunis, it was a promise. I will return one day and I will help these people - your people included." PM DM: Zunis: "You are quite welcome. As I said, my people have no use for these items. I hope they serve you well in your future endeavors." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "thank you for your help, Zunis" Ravaphine goes and hugs him PM DM: He stiffens a bit in shock and pats her on the back. "Right. You're welcome." PM DM: Gunnloda steps up a bit. "Are we ready then? I'm eager to leave this place." PM Seirixori: "let's shove the stuff back in the bag and go." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh holds the bag open. PM Seirixori: Seir puts the stuff back in. PM DM: Gunnloda takes Seirixori's hand and puts her other hand on Ryleigh's arm. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav puts her hand on Gunnloda's shoulder PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak places her hand on Seirixiori's shoulder PM Seirixori: Seirixori pulls Poni out of her hair, "See ya around, Lord Pumanath!" She gives a little salute as she pushes the button once everyone is touching. PM DM: All the touching happens and Seir hits the button, sending you all back to Poni's basement. Eloise, previously sitting in a chair, is standing in front of you. Seir's bow is still on the counter with the rest of the components you've found. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak avoids eye contact with Eloise PM Seirixori: "That was the worst place. Can we never go back." PM DM: Your temporary conditions are gone. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I wouldn't be opposed." Urrak crosses her arms PM DM: Eloise holds her hand out to Seirixori. "Before you go again, if you wouldn't mind?" PM Seirixori: "Oh... Uh, is that a good idea?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's a pointless one in any case" Urrak mumbles to herself PM DM: She frowns. "Why not? You've been gone a whole day. I just want to make sure nothing's happened." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine takes the component out of her bag to put it with the others and sighs in relief. "One more down" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh coughs to get everyone's attention, "I apologize for my behavior back in Hux's office. I...well, I can't say I wouldn't have reacted that way, but I felt..off. I am usually more collected. I feel like a literal weight has been lifted." She turns to Seirixori, "I'm sorry for not being the support you needed." PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "Kind of used to it." She mutters. And addresses Eloise, "I... I guess." Seirixori sighs and takes the items, holding one up to Poni and pushing the button. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine hesitates for a moment, trying not to cry, and jumps to hug Ryleigh and Seirixori in a group hug "I feel awful. I didn't mean any of that behavior" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I guess I'm glad yer all feelin' better..." Urrak stands there slightly confused.(edited) PM DM: The portal comes back to life, showing Misha, the daughter, in another ballgown, this time sitting at a banquet table, eating delicious looking food. PM DM: Eloise stands next to Seirixori and whispers a thank you. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh pats Ravaphine's back in comfort, "we all felt awful, what a terrible place, but all is forgiven."(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori, uncomfortable with the attention, clears her throat and steps back away a little, "Yeah sure." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine looks to Eloise. Then she looks at the portal. Then back to Eloise. She wipes the tears off her face "Life is too short to not spend it with the ones you love". She grabs Poni from Seirixori and jumps into the portal PM DM: The portal changes its image to Ravaphine in an empty bedroom. The furniture is well-crafted and expensive looking. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine gets scared and pushes the button to go back to the basement "That was a terrible idea, I'm sorry. I'm normally not that impulsive" she gives the stick back to seirixori PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What is goin' on with all o' ye?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh steps forward, "I'm with you Ravaphine." PM DM: Eloise: "I have more to think about than just two people. Can you look a parent in the eye and tell them my child's life was worth more than theirs?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine steadies her breath. "The components. We just need to find more components" PM DM: Eloise nods shakily. "Please. Bring them all home." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at Eloise and raises an eyebrow, "Will you be able to tell your daughter that others were more important than her or her mother?" PM DM: She squares her shoulders and looks at Ryleigh evenly, though with tears in her eyes. "She is a Moonstream. She would understand." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak yells in frustration, throwing her hands up as she turns to leave the basement. As she leaves the muffled word "Bollocks!" can be heard echoing in the allyway(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine goes to hug Eloise before bursting into tears. "I'm so sorry. We just want to help her and your wife. Time is too precious to waste and what if we fix the thing and it's too late? How can you be so levelheaded about this. If I could turn back time for my mother, I would do so in a heartbeat" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((Urrak is already heading to the Cask btw)) PM DM: Eloise: "The burden of leadership is not light. I am not strong enough to continue protesting. Please, don't make me continue." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh nods, "I am moved by your ability to put your people first. Few leaders do so..." her eyes get a distant look for a few seconds, then they refocus, "We will help your people and then you." She then leaves to follow the others.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori follows Urrak, "Hey, uh, what's wrong?" She calls out. PM DM: Gunnloda follows.(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak stops, turns "What's it t' ye, tiefling?" She clenches her fists at her sides, "Leave me be, I cannae stand t' be in the same room as that Moonstream woman" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine sighs deeply. "I understand," she says softly before leaving Poni's house PM Seirixori: "Wh-what's it to me? I can't ask you what's wrong, I thought... Does being here make you that angry? I get that you all are trying to go home, but that doesn't mean you have to be an asshole." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak turns around and stomps towards Seirixiori. She stops inches from her and looms down, making her superior height known "You know nothing about my 'home', devil." she walks off to the Cask PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "HEY" Ravaphine screams before trying to tackle Urrak PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((15 athletics)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((7 ath)) PM DM: Ravaphine tackles her around the knees, sending them both to the ground. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ye mad elf! " Urrak flips around and instinctively tries to kick Ravaphine off(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh hurries up to where Ravaphine has Urrak grappled. She places a hand on Seirixori's shoulder in comfort than moves in front of her, taking a protective stance. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((18 ath)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((22 ath)) PM DM: Urrak kicks free and you both get to your feet. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Urrak! What is the meaning of this?" Ryleigh demands. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav rolls on the ground but stands up to dust herself off and takes a deep breath. "We cannot. Keep fighting like this. We're out of the Kraken's control so why are you acting like you're still under? Was it something you saw?" PM DM: Nolanos appears from thin air since you're near the town square. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ask this elf! She's touched in the head." Urrak yells in Rayleigh's direction. She turns back to Ravaphine "The kraken? What does that sac of fish shit have t' do with this?" PM Seirixori: Seirixori steps back in surprise by the support, but growls at Urrak's words and jumps at her, her form shifting into a brown bear. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak moves to catch Seirixiori PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh attempts to step between the two and cast Command, "Stop"(edited) PM DM: Ok... Seir needs a WIS save. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine runs after them and yells "It made us dream things. See things. Feel things we didn't want to feel. I understand that we are getting frustrated with wasting time, but must you be so mean to our companions" PM DM: Ok, Athletics checks from Seir and Urrak. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((10 ath)) PM DM: And Urrak's on her back again, tackled by a bear. PM DM: Suddenly water starts raining down from the sky over everyone and Gunnloda steps up. "Everyone needs to cool off right now." PM Seirixori: Seirixori roars in her face and then shifts back, a little confused. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine stops running and puts her hands on her knees to catch her breath PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urraks arms, which she had thrown over her face as protection, slowly lower as she starts to get up(edited) PM Seirixori: "Seriously, what is wrong? I know you want to go home, but this isn't going to help us." PM Alex - Nolanos: "...What in the hell is going on??" PM DM: The "rain" stops once the 30 gallons has fallen. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine walks up to Urrak and offers her a hand PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Get. The Fuck. Away from me." Urrak smacks her hand out of the way and walks off PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine turns around and shakes her hand and silently says "ow" PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos walks up to Ravaphine. "Are you alright? What even just happened?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I'm not...sure. But I'm glad we are no longer back in Bleakmourne." She follows to the cask(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh once again steps up next to Seirixori and nods her approval at the question, then runs to catch up with Urrak. keeping some distance(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "What the heck was that." She stares at her hands for a second before going after Urrak. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "Urrak, we all suffered from nightmares that night. But those painful memories are what help us make it to tomorrow and become stronger. I can see you're hurting and if you need time than so be it, but do not hurt your comrades in the process." Ryleigh then allows Urrak to continue ahead the group. PM DM: You guys filter into the Cask following Urrak. Cyan’s in her customary spot, perched on the end of the bar playing her lyre. She nods to you all, but seeing your faces, she changes the tune to something more soothing.(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak sits at the bar a few seats away and looks for a temporary bartender. She doesn't notice Cyan at the moment(edited) PM DM: Nobody's currently behind the bar. PM Seirixori: Seirixori walks in and grabs two mugs of ale and slams them down in front of Urrak, "are you going to answer me or not?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak shoots up, wiping some of the splashed ale from her cheek "Y'think I owe ye an answer, Tiefling? I barely know ye!" PM Seirixori: "I have a name, and you know it, now cut the crap. Maybe I'll just chuck Poni again and not let you go back home." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh hoovers nearby, then intervenes, "Seirixori, we should give Urrak some space. Trust me, she needs time. Please." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine sits at the table nearest Cyan and shrugs to her PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What are you? The group mom?" Urrak turns to Ryleigh PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh ignores Urrak, "Seirixori, she cannot be reasoned with right now. Please, come sit with us and let her anger subside. She will regret her words later, I assure you." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Fuck ye too, y' tin can." Urrak sits back down and chugs one of the ales(edited) PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos is just watching this all unfold, trying to be literally as unnoticeable as possible... jesus.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seirixori growls again, slamming her hand on the bar. It breaks as her form shifts in the middle of it, the brown bear in her place, hunched over, and growling. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Y'think you scare me?" Urrak looks up under her brow directly into Seirixori's eyes. She doesn't move from her seat. PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh throws her shield up to protect herself and maybe displace Seirixori's advance on Urrak? PM Seirixori: Seirixori shifts back, "I... I don't know why that happened..." she says staring at her hands. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak stares coldly, saying nothing. She soon returns to her drink(edited) PM Seirixori: "Forget it, why even bother coming back here if you hate me so much." Seir says, walking away to a corner table and plopping down, staring at her hands again, "what the hell was that?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak places her forehead in her hand as she rests her arm on the bar. She wipes a bit at her watery eyes, hoping no one notices. Slowly, the notes of Cyan's lyre start to reach her ears. She grips the handle of her stein tightly PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh pats Urrak's back as she walks back to the others after collecting drinks. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine tries to be like Urrak and drink a pint of ale in a gulp. It doesn't end well PM DM: Gunnloda quietly sits down opposite Seirixori. PM Seirixori: "I...I don't know what that was... that's never happened before." PM DM: Gunnloda: "You shouldn't turn on your allies like that." PM DM: Eloise appears at the door. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak turns her head slowly towards the sounds of the lyre, her eyes closed and mouth clenched tight PM Seirixori: Seirixori shrugs, "sorry." She sniffs a little, "she just.. she called me..." She sighs, "I guess it doesn't matter. Sorry."(edited) PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh looks at Seirixori, "it does matter because it hurt you, and she meant it too." PM DM: Eloise glances around, taking the temperature of the room, then slowly approaches the group in the back, avoiding Urrak. PM Seirixori: Seirixori wipes her eyes, and just shrugs again, "it's never bothered me before...at least not like that."(edited) PM Alex - Nolanos: Finally understanding what started this mess,Nolanos quietly responds to her. "Its always different when it comes from someone you consider a friend." PM DM: Gunnloda reaches over and puts her hand on Seir's. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav sits down with her friends PM Seirixori: "Yeah well, she doesn't want to be mine apparently." Seirixori laughs through tears she can't stop, "Figures my first friend wants nothing to do with me." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh sighs, "it isn't that she doesn't want to be your friend. I don't know Urrak that well, but I understand anger. That doesn't excuse her behavior but it makes us say distasteful things, even to the people we care about." She stands and walks over to Urrak, "When you are ready, they're waiting. They care for you, but you were hurtful so bear that in mind." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak pauses, and moves her head slightly towards Ryleigh. After a long pregnant pause she says in a low voice "...Thanks." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh nods and goes back to the group in silence. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak returns to her drink. Her other hand rests on the bar in a fist PM DM: Eloise: "I... I'll just wait at Mr. Ningel's."(edited) PM DM: Cyan's song finishes. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine claps PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak sighs, visions of her dream still swimming her head. She closes her eyes again, arms crossed on the bar. She bows her head for a minute, fidgeting her legs, and finishes the ale in front of her.(edited) PM DM: Cyan hops down from the bar and heads over to your table, stopping next to Ravaphine with her hand on Rav's shoulder. PM DM: Cyan: "Rough day?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh butts in, "better now." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine nods slightly PM DM: Cyan smiles and holds her hand out to Ryleigh. "I don't think we've met. Name's Cyan." PM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh smiles broadly and takes Cyan's hand, "Ryleigh. It's a pleasure to meet someone so talented." PM DM: Cyan: "I appreciate the compliment." She glances over at Urrak. "Is... everything ok?" PM Ryleigh (Nicole): "It will be, Urrak is upset. She's been...rather difficult today, but she'll come around. I'm sure of it." AM DM: Cyan: "Any particular reason?" AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Rav whispers "I may or may not have tackled her which didn't help. We just came back from a weird city" AM DM: Cyan grins at Rav, looking her up and down. "Tackled? That's quite a mental image." AM Ryleigh (Nicole): "We just returned from a place that seriously affected the majority of us...and not for the better." AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine flexes a noodle arm AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh chuckles and adds, "it was quite impressive." AM DM: For the sake of the newbie(s?), Cyan's on the short side, especially for a half-elf and wears her hair in a bright blue pixie-cut. She wears what you'd think of with typical bar wench dress, off the shoulder white shirt with a leather corset type thing around her waist and a short skirt over leggings and knee-high boots with a rapier at her hip. AM Seirixori: "Would it be a bad idea if I went and apologized?" Seirixori says quietly. AM DM: Gunnloda: "Apologies are rarely a bad idea." Cyan: "...unless you're apologizing for something they don't realize you did wrong." AM Seirixori: "I mean... I kind of tackled her too. As a bear." AM DM: Cyan: "Wow. I missed all the fun." AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You're always more than welcome to join in our adventures" AM DM: Cyan smiles at Rav. "Thank you. I'll try to remember that." AM Seirixori: Seirixori gets up and slowly moves to Urrak and sits quietly beside her. "Sorry... for the bear thing." she says after a few moments of silence, fidgeting with an empty cup, "I... I don't know what's going on but..." Seirixori huffs, trying to find the right words. "I promise to try and get you home as fast as possible. All of you." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak tenses up at Seirixiori's presence. She knows her outbursts have been causing the tiefling grief. She clenches a fist on the bar and pushes her empty stein down the bar a ways. She is silent for a moment, turning to Seirixiori slowly. She reaches beneath her collar, under her armor and mail. She pulls a small bag on a rope off from around her neck. She places this bag on the bar and slides it towards Seirixiori. "Ancy." AM Seirixori: Seirixori opens it up and sees a gold ring. "I... is she...missing?" Seirixori cringes, "Sorry I just, don't want to say the wrong thing," she strings together. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Missing? That's a way t' put it." Urrak runs a hand through her hair, a sad yet frustrated look on her face "No, she...She left. My wife left me and robbed me blind." she turns her gaze towards the table "Those dreams, whatever caused them, were nothing but her. Her face, everywhere her face...I thought I'd finally started t' forget. But all this," she gestures to the general area around them "This brought it all back. Every memory." She places her head on the bar and covers it with her hands. Her body shakes a bit with soft sobs. "...I've been so terrible t' all of ye..." AM DM: Cyan glances between the scene at the bar and the people at the table, then sits at the far end of the table next to Gunnloda. AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding at the change in Urrak and Seirixori's body language. She then politely returns to her drink. AM Seirixori: "What is wrong with people." Seirixori grumbles, her thoughts going back to the conversation with Gunnloda the other night. "How could they just... leave." she snorts. Seirixori reaches out her hand, pulls it back, and then reaches out again, placing it on Urrak's shoulder. "It's... it's ok. I... understand. Kind of? I mean... not exactly but I just." Seirixori rambles, "I'll be here for you, you could even beat me up if it made you feel better." She laughs a little, clearly uncomfortable, "I mean, as a bear. I'm a little bit hardier as that." Seir makes a face and says to herself, "I should really not talk to people, wow." yeah of course urrak can totally hear that if she wants AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Th-thank ye..." Urrak says from under her arms. She takes a few deep breaths, working up the courage to show her face to the rest of the bar. She's worried she's made a scene. AM Seirixori: Seirixori shrugs, "You... you helped me before... and you're.. you're my friend?" She questions it, still a little unsure. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak straightens up a bit, but still sits hunched. She turns to Seirixiori, tears still hanging in her eyes "...If you'll 'ave me." AM Seirixori: "I've never had a friend before." She grins. AM Alex - Nolanos: Quietly from the table, Nolanos had been watching with keen interest. As the conversation unfolds, his eyes grow larger and shinier and his heart is just experiencing too many feelings. AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh pats Nolanos's shoulder in comfort, and gives him a encouraging smile. AM Seirixori: "Do you... want to go sit with everyone?" AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "S-Sure..." Urrak nervously walks over AM Seirixori: Seirixori follows, sitting next to Gunnloda and whispers excitedly, "I have a friend." AM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak sits at the table, her head hung. She attempts to avoid looking anyone in the eye. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I'm...sorry everyone." AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine scribbles a note on a piece of paper and hands it to Urrak AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Don't worry about it...I'm still surprised y'managed it, honestly."(edited) AM DM: Cyan: "Well... this means everything's good then? Good." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak's head snaps up as she hears Cyan's voice. Her mind just now processing her presence at the table AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh notices Urraks head snap to Cyan and raises an eyebrow in question.(edited) AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Yeah...hopefully everythings...good" she flushes a little and looks down again AM Seirixori: "Getting there," Seirixori flicks a little water at Urrak and grins. "Hey did you guys want to go after another component today?" AM DM: Gunnloda: "It is still morning." AM DM: Gunnloda suddenly disappears. AM Seirixori: "Noooo." Seirixori pouts. AM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I will never get used to this" AM Alex - Nolanos: "I hope I never do."(edited) AM Seirixori: "Well, now I wish I had something of hers so I could see that she's ok." AM DM: Cyan frowns. "Is it selfish to be sad she's gone?" AM Ryleigh (Nicole): "I think Seirixori would agree with you, so no." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Gunnloda's tough. she can handle 'erself. I think we'll all miss her in the meantime though..." AM Seirixori: "Yeah, but...what if she can't?" AM DM: Cyan: "She's just serving at a temple though, right? She's not in any danger. I'm just going to miss talking to her." AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye. Out of all of us, Gunnloda seems t' have the safest home t' go to." AM Ryleigh (Nicole): Ryleigh shrugs, "With Gunnloda gone that means you could join us, Cyan? If you'd like." She flashes a smile in Cyan's direction. AM DM: Cyan smiles back. "I might like that." AM Seirixori: "I think I'll ask her for something when she comes back." Seirixori says, still pouting. AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak stands up quickly, nearly knocking her chair over "R-right then. Let's head out." Back - Next